Ski brakes of the abovementioned type are already known in various forms. All these known devices use differently designed springs to drive over the brake blades which effect the braking of the ski. The use of leaf springs has the disadvantage that these do not fully meet the necessary stresses, however, the use of leg springs or wire rod springs is associated with relatively high purchasing costs. In the latter the entire brake part consists thereby of high-grade and expensive spring material.
An object of the invention is to provide a simple braking device for skis which does not have the mentioned disadvantages and which can also be used in connection with so-called sole plate bindings, whereby only a limited area of the brake part consists of spring material.